To Want You
by Curious Delights
Summary: Prompt: "Wait, don't pull away... not yet." Prompt sent in by a friend on Tumblr. Saeran/Reader. Fluff. Real soft fluff.


Yet one more prompt fic because I get practice from them! A friend sent this one as well and I wrote it for Saeran/Reader.

Prompt:  
 **"Wait, don't pull away... not yet."**

* * *

God finally blessed you with rain.

Summer's heat had reached its peak early and tending to the gardens became more of a sweat-drenching hassle than any form of enjoyment. If it weren't for Saeran's company, you might have skipped some days in managing the greenery. It wouldn't have been the wisest choice but it was you versus the sun and it took every ounce of your self-control to not shake your fist up towards it.

However, the thought of it being amusing to Saeran _could_ possibly still change your mind. He did find your random actions funny, but most of the time plain cute.

He'd tell you that directly, too, then shower you with an assortment of other compliments afterwards. You'd take them gratefully yet at the same time make sure you had more to give to him in exchange, nearly making it a silly little competition only you two can participate in.

A silly little competition you always secretly won when you whispered good things about him while he slept.

So today, with the soft drumbeats of the rain overhead, you watched as Saeran continued to rest. You woke up first and realized once more that it would be extremely against your mind and your heart to leave him alone, simply because you could not get enough of him. Your index finger gently traced the outline of his cheek, carefully moving down to his chin where you gave a couple of taps, making sure he was still sound asleep. The moment reminded you of the first time you two managed to talk like this in bed, wrapped in a tangled mess of soft blankets and fighting for who gets the softest pillow for the night. Saeran gave you the pillow and told you that if there was ever anything you'd need, anything you'd _want_ , you should feel free to say so and he'll provide it. He always did that: making a fun situation turn sweet without you even noticing it immediately. Saeran was too smooth for you but he never noticed it himself. He praised you then and reminded you that sometimes, you can be selfish, too, be it for things, for people, for him…

So it made you wonder why, up until now, did Saeran not apply that to himself?

You would be asking for too much, however, if you asked him for the reason. Maybe one day, you'll know more.

For now, you were content with everything. You slowly moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. You wish he would also be more selfish for himself. After everything, he deserved it.

You gave him another kiss.

And another.

And another.

And you would have given him one more had his lips not twitched and curled up in a small smile, automatically knowing from whom this contact was coming. Saeran opened his eyes then, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He adored it when you were the first person he'd see every time.

"Oops…" Was all that you could manage to say then, and you covered your grinning face with your hands.

"You were kissing me." Saeran half-whispered. The rain was getting stronger but you managed to still hear him speak.

 _Did he have to point it out like that, though?_

Yes. Yes, he did, because he knew it would get you flustered and his predictions were right.

But you challenged the predictions and, despite the red shade spread out on your cheeks, you moved to place yourself on top of him, carefully laying your body against his. Saeran's arms wrapped themselves around you, securing you in place like a puzzle piece that perfectly fit.

You gave a small peck on his nose. "I like kissing you."

It was his turn to flame up. A few words from you and his heartbeat already raced while his fingers scrunched up the fabric of your blouse to hold himself back from any embarrassing reaction he might accidentally put out. He only managed to look to the side to not meet your gaze, lest he suffer some teasing from you for a few days (not that he actually _minded_ it since it'll be you doing the teasing). You didn't allow him to do that too much as you moved to capture his lips again, laughing in between the contact. He reciprocated quickly, squeezing you a little tighter to bring you down closer to him.

You knew you started all of this but it seemed Saeran wouldn't be letting you off too soon, as if there was a need to equal the amount of contact shared.

Lifting yourself up just a little to pause the session, you called his name. "Saeran, I—"

 _"Wait, don't pull away…"_ He whispered. _"Not yet."_

It took you a moment to register his words. His _request._

"Let's stay a bit more like this." Saeran's hands found his way to your face, holding you gently in place.

You watched his eyes move with a form of firmness mixed with uncertainty. You knew that look: he was thinking too deeply again.

"Unless," His hold weakened. "Unless you're tired, that is."

Was he worrying? You remembered one time when he thought he was too demanding when, in truth, he acted a far cry from it. He barely even demanded anything from you.

"Saeran," Your smile was suddenly shy. "You don't have to always think twice when asking."

He offered you a sheepish smile. "I'm not."

"You were already doing it." You said matter-of-factly. "But okay. Let's stay."

It didn't take you long to act again after saying that, diving down on him playfully to plant baby kisses all over his face, a gesture he honestly liked because it made him melt. You gave him more than he asked for: an award for him taking some control now and maybe even understanding that he, too, can ask for things if he wants them.

He wanted you and you would give yourself to him.

Neither of you had to wait for another rainy day to be reminded of that.

* * *

I'm pretty happy with this one, even though it was really soft haha. But I like soft things and I was in a good mood when writing this!

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! As always, you can find me on AO3 and Tumblr! Same usernames, just no space in between.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
